


Tricksy

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Evil Plans, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Flirting, Humor, One Shot, Prison, Propositions, Reader is the Trickster's Daughter, Reader-Insert, Short, Short One Shot, The Legion of Doom (DCU), Tricksters, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: When you visit your father “The Trickster” in prison, a flirtatious man named Eobard interrupts with a self-serving plan in mind.





	Tricksy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“Hi, daddy. I brought your favourite.”

You wave a package of already opened Twizzlers in front of the Iron Heights prison glass that keeps your father, the Trickster, from the outside world.

“Thanks, baby girl,” he says with delight. “What would I do without ya?”

You place them in the little drop box. Your father retrieves and examines them.

“They've been opened.”

You shrug, giving him your best innocent look, the one that has gotten you out of trouble with him and with the authorities many times before.

“Like father, like daughter, I suppose.” James Jesse rips a bite off a piece of the licorice candy.

“Tell me, princess, what have you been up to? Something wicked I hope.”

“Naturally. You'll love this – the other day, I tricked the Flash with-”

You're interrupted by the room's big steel door opening. The prison guard who had escorted you brings another person into the room. This new guy is tall, blond, and has an air about him that suggests he thinks he's the man.

“Can I help you?” you ask him, placing a hand on your hip.

“Oh, I hope so,” he says slyly. “My name is Eobard and I've come to recruit the baddest of the bad for this little team I'm putting together.”

James sits up a little straighter and chuckles in a low register.

“Well, I am _flattered-_ ”

“Not you, old man,” Eobard interrupts. “It's your alluring daughter I'm interested in.”

“Me?”

“You go by the alias Tricksy, do you not? I'm enthralled by your work.” Eobard's eyes rake up and down your body. It sends a shiver down your spine. “Among other things...”

“Um, _hello_!” shouts your father. “I'm right here! How dare you talk to my daughter like that in front of-”

Eobard holds up a hand to James. There's something about him that drives you crazy.

In the best way.

“What do you say, Tricksy? Or should I say, (Y/N)?” You make a face. “Yes, I've done my research on you.” You think about it for a moment.

“I'm down,” you finally accept his offer. “Could be fun.”

“So much fun. I could even show you a few tricks of my own.” Eobard winks.

“I bet you could,” you flirt back. Eobard holds out his arm, to which you link with yours. James protests you leaving with Eobard as he bangs on the glass with his fists.

“See ya, Pops!”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Can I please request eobard thawne flirting with the trickster's daughter? X"


End file.
